Voldemort's Daughter
by Seeker of the Night
Summary: Pre OOTP story coz I don't want Sirius Black to die! No j/k. Actually this is my own theory on why Voldemort wanted to kill Harry even though he was only one year old but involves other new character such as the one which the title refered to.
1. Daughter of the Dark

AN: I don't own any of the character from HP. The only one I own is Vega and I would like to keep it that way. Thank you.  
  
Prologue  
  
A man apparated inside a room. "So dark," he muttered softly to himself. The room was dark with no light penetrate through it. No moon, not a star. Softly the man pulled out his wand and recited a spell. A bright, blue flame shot out from the tip of his wand. The light was enough for him to look around.  
  
Suddenly he saw from the corner of his eyes a sword heading towards his stomach. He moved sideway just in time and saw the owner of the sword. "A girl?" He saw her long, jet black hair flowed as she went towards him. "Expel..." he started to use his spell but the sword now heading towards his neck. He ducked just in time, but losing sight of her for a moment, she was already behind him and hit his back with her elbow. She moved faster than anyone he saw before and with extraordinary strength. He dropped flat on the floor. The wizard started to stand but he was too late. He felt the coldness of the sword on his neck and slowly turned around as he stood up.  
  
"So what if I'm a girl?" Her dark, doe-like eyes were fixed on him. He stared back into those icy cold eyes. They were emotionless and unmerciful. She was clad in black and the cloth covered her whole body. Not a part of her could be seen except for those above her eyes. A cloth was used under her eyes, covering the rest of her face. The raiment was not tight and yet it was unlike a robe. She looked almost like she was ready for a fight. She was expecting him.  
  
The girl slowly walked forward and the man walked backward, not wanting the sword to get any closer than it already was. He walked still until he felt a wall behind him. //Trapped.//  
  
"Don't even try to move your wand, wizard!" She grabbed his wand with her free hand without taking her gaze from him. She threw the wand away as though it was contagious and stepped backward, extending her arm so that the tip of her sword was now under his neck. "I may not be a witch but I can fight one," she said, her voice was also icy cold. "Never under estimate anyone, even a Muggle."  
  
"How can a Muggle live here?" The wizard asked, shocked.  
  
"It is none of your business," the girl replied coldly. "Tell me, what is the purpose of risking your life to come here?" The sword pressed more on his neck. He looked at the sword. It had a blue handle and embedded upon it was a white stone: Vega. He gasped as he saw this. She followed his gaze and said mockingly, "Looking for that, were you? Thief!" A smirk crossed her face. "Many tried but none succeed. They could not get passed me. My Master has told me many things that you do not know. Wizard, witches, they are nothing without their wand. They grow too reliant to it."  
  
"At least we are not low enough to become a Death-eater," the wizard scowled back. "What parent would let their daughter be one, even for a Vega?"  
  
The girl's hand shook as he mentioned the word parent and the wizard held his breath, hoping that she would drop her sword but no such luck. Her hand tightened its grip and as he looked up to meet her eyes, he saw, for a fleeting moment, emotion on her face. But it faded as soon as it came.  
  
"Never mention my parents!" she said, stressing every word. Her voice was as clear as ice.  
  
"Kill him!" a voice ordered as light suddenly streamed into the room. A man walked inside with a wand in his hand. "Kill him, Vega," he hissed, "or I will."  
  
The man looked at her with horror on his face. //Vega? That's impossible. How could Arista let her?//  
  
"I will Master," said Vega, her voice was as emotionless as her face.  
  
"Vega," the wizard said, his tone was urgent. He kept his voice low so that no one could hear him but the girl alone. "You are not a Muggle. I know your father...."  
  
His sentence was broken as he saw emotions again on her face. "Do you know where he is? Please te..."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Vega stared in horror as the man in front of her dropped to the ground. "You have disappointed me again, Vega." Voldemort looked at the girl in front of him and pointed his wand toward her. "Crucio!" 


	2. First Impressions Last

AN: This part of the story is from my character's eyes. If you want one from Harry and his friends' point of view, check out Heaven and Earth: The- Boy-Who-Lived. If you read both, you'll see the story from my eyes. Well some of it anyway. I gotta keep some of its secret you know. It keeps the suspense. Anyway, enough of me babbling. Lets go on with the story.  
  
PS: // is for thought and * is for memory.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Vega walked through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. She carried a trunk with her and an empty cage. The platform 9 and 3/4 was packed with students ready to start a new year in Hogwarts. //All right, I'm Arista Andromeda. Arista, not Vega.// She tried to remember of her new name. She found it hard to remember anything as Voldemort's voice rang over and over in her mind.  
  
*"The wizard told the truth, Vega. You are not a Muggle."*  
  
Her head spun as the truth struck her again. Just a few months ago, she just found out that she wasn't a Muggle after all. She was not someone she thought she was for nearly fifteen year. She was someone she had considered as 'weaklings' for most of her life.  
  
*"Witches, wizards, they're nothing without their wand. They grow too reliant to it."*  
  
Yet these 'weaklings' had also put the only misery on her life. The only reason why she must do what she did. And know she found out that she was a witch, her mother was one and so was her father. //Father...// the thought put her down. She chose not to think about it and concentrate instead on the task ahead.  
  
A long, red train came with 'Hogwarts Express' written in front of it. //Hogwarts Express. Well, I guess this is the one then.// She queued with many other witches and wizards. She felt extremely compelled to be so close with one without being able to do anything about it yet somehow she felt familiar to it. The only time she was this close with these 'people' were when her sword was under their necks.  
  
"Hullo. You are new aren't you?" Vega swivelled her head. A boy was smiling at her with a toad in his arm. The boy looked no older than her. She nodded once.  
  
//Smile, Vega. You have to smile. Remember your task? It's going to acquired quite a number of these.//  
  
She smiled almost forced by her conscious. //No more of these, please. It's killing me.// Her thought wandered at those times when she could simply be herself without force. When the sun still shone on her days, when she was still free. She snapped her thoughts back to reality. //Those days gone long ago.// she reminded herself. //Long time ago.//  
  
"I'm Neville and this is Trevor." The boy pointed at his frog. His voice reminded her that she was not alone. The boy smiled again and she swore that she had seen the smile before.  
  
"Hi, I'm Veg... Umm I mean, Arista. Nice frog you have there," Vega lied and faked another smile.  
  
"Do you like frog?" Neville looked at her with surprise. "I've never found anyone who like my frog."  
  
"I love frogs. They're really cute." Vega smiled as she forced her will to stop herself from throwing up. Sighing, she went inside as she saw the door were empty of people.  
  
"Bye, Arista!" Vega walked inside, pretending not to hear these words.  
  
//It's enough stupidity for a day. These people are the reason why we have to live the way we did. Remember that!//  
  
********************  
  
Vega walked inside, looking for an empty compartment. She walked up the corridor, checking every compartment but none seemed to be empty. Gave up, she decided to just sat in any compartment as long as there's an empty seat in it. She walked to the next compartment and slid open the door. Inside sat three students. All seemed to be no older than her but remembering of her looks, she would probably look younger than what they would think. "Excuse me, is there an empty seat..." Her eyes darted to the only seat left. The seat was filled with stacks of books.  
  
Disappointed, she started to walk away when one of the students called out, "There's a seat left. Come in."  
  
Vega looked at the seat. The books had been moved away from the seat to a girl's lap. She recognised her as the one who called her, as there was only one girl amongst them. She grinned broadly. A place to rest her feet. She cares naught of anything else. Including the fact that she was again in the midst of a witch and two wizards. "Thank you," she said earnestly and dropped on the seat.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she regained her strength and started to lift her trunk. The two wizards saw her trying to lift her trunk and helped her. //Wow! These people are nice?// They went back down and she caught something from the corner of her eyes. //Harry Potter? A seat and now this? What a struck of luck!//  
  
"Wow. You're Harry Potter." Vega looked around to see the other two. "And you must be Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."  
  
"How do you know about us?" Ron asked. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Arista Andromeda. It's..."  
  
"You're Arista?" A boy appeared from the open door.  
  
Vega swivelled her head towards the boy. Pale faced with grey eyes and blonde hair. //Neat blonde hair, just like his father who should have done a better job at raising a son.// Her eyes narrowed and before long her sword was out and went under his neck.  
  
"Malfoy." Vega hissed, her gaze was icy cold. "Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy, don't even try to hex or jinx me if you still love to see another day." Vega talked very quickly and low so that no one could hear her except Draco who was right in front of her. And even then, her voice was barely above a whisper on his ear. Draco put his wand down. "Your father should have told you not to interrupt another Death-eater, I believe, and you should know better." Draco looked at her questioningly before being answered with a cry.  
  
"Go away. What do you want from me? Stop hassling me about my parents." Vega sounded almost like she nearly cried. Very different from her previous, emotionless voice. She looked at Draco with a deadly looked and he walked away.  
  
"You will pay for this, Arista," he shouted and smiled mischievously. //So she's Vega.//  
  
Vega stared back in confusion. //Why did he smiled? Weird.// She walked back into the compartment. She changed her expression. It showed that she had almost cried. Or as close as she could get.  
  
"What did he said?" Ron asked, "What about your parents?"  
  
Vega almost laughed. How easy it was to play her part, she wandered why she dreaded at all about this task. "I'm an orphan." She lied. She dropped her head voluntarily. "I was raised in an orphanage until my foster parents adopted me." Tear dropped from her eyes. //Hey I can get used to this.//  
  
"Arista, your parents. Are they...?"  
  
"They're Muggle, Harry."  
  
"It's a really nice sword you have. Did your foster parents give you this?"  
  
Vega looked at Hermione. //Great. They have to know everything do they?// Sighing she thought of another lie but she thought again. //What if she know of the stone?// I better tell a part of the truth.// "No, they don't. The sword and the stone are mine. My foster parents gave none of it. I was found with it." She sat down and put the sword away.  
  
"The stone it had on it is beautiful. I think I've seen it somewhere," said Hermione.  
  
"Really?" Vega looked at her with deep curiosity. "I've never seen another before. Could you show me if you see it again?" Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
"Are you new?" Ron eyed her. Analysing her look.  
  
"It's my first year at Hogwarts." Vega smiled. She was going to say something else when a sound came from outside the window. A white bird was hitting the window with its beak while trying to keep up with the train. Ron opened the window and the bird flew inside.  
  
Vega eyes widened as she recognised the bird. "Odea," she called and the bird came to her. It perched on her arm and she strokes it gently.  
  
"Caladrius!" Hermione shouted. The bird was as shocked as the rest of the company who glared at Hermione. The bird started to flew from Vega's hand but she calmed it down.  
  
"What's wrong with you Hermione?" Ron asked. "I thought that you saw you know You-Know -Who for a moment."  
  
"Don't be silly Ron. He can't get anywhere near Hogwarts. Caladrius is a type of a very rare bird and it looks exactly like yours, Arista."  
  
"Caladrius?" Harry eyed the bird.  
  
"Yes, if you read your book for this year, Caladrius was in it. Caladrius or Charadrius is a completely white bird that will turn its head away from a person who will die. But if the person is destined to live, it will look at the person and draw the illness to itself. That is why it's also named the Chooser of Fate."  
  
"What happen to it then?"  
  
"It will fly to the sun where the illness will be burnt away," Vega said, "You are right, Hermione. Odea is a Caladrius. And we're really good friend too, aren't we?" She strokes the bird's feather lovingly. The bird replied back with an affectionate peck to her finger. "I love her so much that my wand has the feather of Odea for its core. I asked Mr Olivander to do that and he agreed after finding out that no wand would suit me better."  
  
"Who gave you that bird Arista?"  
  
"Who else but her dead parents, Potter." The door slide open and now two other boys came also with Draco.  
  
"Found your bodyguards, Malfoy?" Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of Vega with their wand ready. "Why can't you just leave her alone?"  
  
"My business is with Arista, not you. Move out of the way, Potter." Draco stepped forward and everything was about to turn bad when a witch came to sell food and stopped them.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Draco walked away with Crabbe and Goyle following behind. After a while Crabbe said softly, "So that's Vega? You-Know-Who's daughter?"  
  
"That is what my father said."  
  
******************  
  
"Is what Draco said true? That your parents gave you the bird?" Hermione looked with fascination at the bird on Vega's arm. Vega nodded weakly. The bird and the stone were the only remaining of her parents. Harry shut the door.  
  
Odea flew from her arm to her shoulder. Vega looked at the bird and whispered softly so that no one could hear her except the bird, "I'm going tonight, mother. I'm sorry. It was all my fault." The bird looked back at Vega. Pain was on its eyes. It shook its head and flew down to its cage. 


	3. A Dark Past

Thank you for all who reviewed. It really inspired me to go on. Thanks : ) With the story, I think I'm going to join the two stories together starting from now. It's too much work to update two stories at the same time.  
  
Chapter 2: A Dark Past  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Both of them shrugged. The Sorting Hat just finished sorting the first year students but Vega, or Arista as Harry and his friends knew her to be, was not there to be sorted yet.  
  
"And now," Professor Dumbledore said, beginning his speech, "we have one more student to be sorted before we may sink our teeth to some delicious food that you are, no doubt, have been waiting patiently for."  
  
"Why isn't this student sorted along with the others first year?" A student remarked.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the new first year student and smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Ah, but she is not in the first year. She will be starting her study from the fifth year."  
  
Gasp and murmurs filled the hall. Hogwarts has never take any latecomers. Harry's mouth opened in disbelief. He looked at both Ron and Hermione. Both of them were as shocked as he was.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands to stop the murmurs and said, "It is not after the fashion of Hogwarts to do so, but under some circumstances, we have decided to take the girl. Andromeda, Arista."  
  
A girl steeped inside. Her snow-white skin contrasted with her jet-black hair and eyes. The black robe also made her skin stood out. She looked around nervously as she walked towards the Sorting Hat and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron. They smiled at her encouragingly and she smiled back. Colour returned to her cheek. She reached the stool in which the Sorting Hat was placed, sat down, and put on the hat.  
  
Harry looked at the small girl. She looked smaller than any fifth year student he knew but she does look older than any first year students. "Why didn't I notice this before?" He asked himself.  
  
"What house do you think she'll be in?" Ron asked him softly. The hat has not chosen any house for her yet.  
  
"Griffindor. After the way she stood up to Malfoy, I think she will be in Griffindor. What do you two think?"  
  
"We think so too. I thought she would have finished Malfoy in that train. Pity that she didn't though. She could've gave us a break from him for a while." Harry started to snigger with Ron when the Hat opened its mouth.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"What?" Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in disbelief. The Slytherin table cheered and clapped but the girl didn't look very pleased. She went there nervously. Harry looked at Draco. He had a smile in his face. A triumphant smile...and a deadly look in his face.  
  
"Look." Harry pointed at Draco. "I think he's going to make her pay for putting her sword under his neck."  
  
"I think so too, Harry." Ron replied.  
  
"How could she be chosen to Slytherin though?" Hermione asked, "She doesn't fit to be in that table."  
  
Harry heard what Hermione said and his mind wandered back. Five years ago, he was also nearly chosen to be Slytherin but he had refused and became Griffindor. //Why didn't she refused? Could it be that she didn't know? I was chosen there because I have a trace of Voldemort's power but she doesn't. Why was she chosen then?"  
  
"Look Harry." Hermione pointed at the teachers' desk. Dumbledore was talking to all the staff and they looked at him nervously. Dumbledore was calmed though; a smile was on his face and those eyes still twinkling merrily as though nothing unexpected has happened.  
  
He stood up and clapped his hand twice. With that, food appeared in the empty plate in front of Harry and his friend. Realising how hungry Harry was, he ate and forgotten about everything that happened as he dragged his feet to his dormitory with Ron and went to bed.  
  
*****  
  
"Why did you do that for, Malfoy?" Vega was sitting in Slytherin common room with Draco. Nobody else was around so they could speak freely.  
  
"Our father had an agreement. I am to help you in anyway I can." He handed her a parchment in which written a note. It was easy to read as the writing were clear and down in the bottom there was a sign of Voldemort.  
  
"So my master had agreed." Vega nodded to herself and looked at Draco. Her icy cold eyes pierced Draco's, making him shivered. She looked at him the way his father always had. "Very well. You may help if you wish." She sighed and started to walk towards the girl dormitory.  
  
"Wait." Draco stood up. Vega stopped although she did not turned around. "Are you really *his* daughter?"  
  
"It is none of your business," she said coldly and started to walk again.  
  
"I need to know who you really are before I can help you."  
  
"Then don't help at all."  
  
"Vega!" Draco shouted desperately as she already reached the door of the girl's dorm. She turned around to his surprise and looked at him coldly.  
  
"Never say my real name. Nobody should know," she hissed, "not even Dumbledore. Do you understand?"  
  
"Then you want me to help you after all." Vega raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Very well, if you must know." She walked back and sat on one of the couch. "Sit down. It will make quite a long story."  
  
Draco sat down opposite her. He looked at her fearfully. She reminded him of his father. Vega looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Do I remind you of your father?" Draco nodded. "All Death- eaters looked like this Draco," Vega spoke using his first name, "And I had been one ever since I was four or five years old."  
  
Draco frowned. Somehow her voice sounded warm and comforting as though the ice inside of her had melted. Melted away by her memories.  
  
"He Who Must Not Be Named raised me when I was around four or five years old and I had been a Death-eater ever since. He taught me of many things and I wasn't raised here, in England though he does, with Quirrel. I moved here when Quirrel tried to bring him back with the Philosopher's stone. But it did not worked and Quirrel was killed, as you must have known. I-" Vega paused for a while, trying to find the right words.  
  
"He raised you?" Draco gasped, "What did he teach you?"  
  
"Many things, Draco. But you are lucky to live with your father. I don't have... Footsteps!" Vega eyes darted to the door as it opened and Snape entered the room. He looked straight at Vega who stared back fearfully.  
  
"Go to bed, Mr Malfoy. I need to talk to Miss Andromeda. Alone!" Draco looked at Vega's fearful face and, remembering that no one was supposed to know that he was helping her, sneered. With that, he walked away to his dormitory.  
  
"What are you doing this late at night?" Snape walked closer, his wand pointed at her.  
  
"Not...nothing sir," she stammered. She stood and started to back away. Her gaze was fixated at the wand while whishing that her sword was in her hand.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know who you are Death-eater!"  
  
"Enough Severus!" Dumbledore was standing at the door. Snape stopped and put his wand down. Vega saw her chance and ran to the girl dorm and cried.  
  
"If anyone's a Death-eater, it would be you." She sobbed and slammed the dormitory's door.  
  
"Head Mater, I was going t-"  
  
"No. Don't do it that way," Dumbledore interrupted, "Not yet, Severus. Be patient."  
  
*****  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Pain soared through her body and she jerked uncontrollably on the floor. Her eyes were unfocussed and diluted but no matter how painful she was, not a single sound escaped her lip.  
  
"Mother!" The wizard looked at the five years old girl. Tears flowed down hard from her eyes.  
  
"Join us. Become a Death-eater and join us."  
  
The girl looked at her mother on the floor. Determination was on her face. "Never," she screamed. She knew that her mother would not want her to become one.  
  
"Stubborn girl. Like mother, like daughter. Very well." The wizard lowered his wand and the pain subsided. The girl ran towards her mother and hugged her. "Get away from her!" The wizard ordered, looming over the girl and her mother on the floor. The girl looked up at him with pure hatred on her dark eyes and did not moved. Her hand held onto her mother tighter.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" The girl was thrown away. She looked at her mother in horror as the wizard pointed his wand and turned the only person she loved into a bird.  
  
Vega woke in horror. The last image of her mother ran over and over in her mind. A dull pain was on her heart. The nightmare had haunted her for the past ten years and yet it still woke her up every night. She blinked her eyes, trying to see her surroundings. Realising that she was in Hogwarts, she sighed and walked away from her bed towards a window. She looked out. Night still surrounded Hogwarts and she looked up to the stars, shinning in the cloudless night.  
  
"Where are you dad? Why did you leave us?" 


	4. Bubbles, Bubbles, Toils and Troubles

****

Chapter 3

"Arista! Arista!"

Vega woke up abruptly. Her body ached all over and her head pounded horribly. With only a few hours sleep she had, the temptation to stay in bed was very strong. She groaned and sat up while holding her head to keep it steady. "What do you want?" she asked, annoyed. 

The girl that woke her up was standing next to her, trying to hide a smirk rather unsuccessfully. "I hope you haven't forgotten the fact that you are at school."

Vega rubbed her eyes to dispel the sleepiness that was about to conquer her again. "I forgot," she admitted, squinting to see who she was talking to.

She remembered the face. It was the Prefect, Pansy Parkinson. //Of course,// she thought rather dismally. 

"Hurry up. You don't want to miss your breakfast," she said as she strode towards the door of her dorm. "I'll wait outside."

"Thanks," Vega muttered as she got off her bed. //I'd rather go to sleep and miss my breakfast, thank you very much,// she scorned inside, but said nothing of this thought. Instead, she changed her clothes as fast as possible.

Pansy was responsible to show her way around the school since she was the Prefect and was in most of her classes. Something that Vega thought to be a nuisance since she knew her way around the school well enough after the incident with Triwizard last year and a few years before with the late Professor Quirrel. She winced as she remembered the man and decided to leave it for now. 

She walked out after she packed her bag and made sure she brought her stone. Pansy led her to the Great Hall where she saw on the Slytherin table between the giggling girls. Vega half listened on their conversation but decided that they were of no use to her and decided to delved on her mind instead.

She ate her breakfast without much enthusiasm and if someone asked her of what she ate, she knew she would never be able to answer. Her thought was back with her master, the Dark Lord, and the task ahead of her as she chewed absent-mindedly. She did not even remember walking out of the Hall with Pansy beside her talking about their first lesson, or perhaps two lessons, of double Potions.

And so, it came as a complete surprise for her to see Snape walking past her to open the door to the dungeon before the students followed inside.

She followed Pansy and sat next to her before looking around her class to find what she wanted. Harry Potter was sitting not too far away, whispering with his friends.

The murmur halted as Snape tapped the blackboard with his wand and the lesson started. Vega watched the traitor closely. He was one of the reasons why she was there. Her mind reeled as Snape began a speech about the importance of some exams called OWLs and, mentioning something about another exam, NEWTs, and telling them to study hard if they wanted to pass Potions this year.

Vega did not listen. It was not a matter of great importance to her. Instead, she thought about the plan she needed to make to get away from the school as soon as possible.

Snape's betrayal was brought to the Dark Lord attention a few months ago along with the upsurge of invaders to their dwelling. It was almost impossible that anyone know where they lived, except for the Death Eaters. As the result she followed one of the disappointed intruders back all the way to London. She was fortunate enough that he led her straight to the traitor, Severus Snape. And so, their suspicion was confirmed.

Soon enough, the talk finished and Snape went on to explain the potion that they were about to make, the Draught of Peace. Vega knew that this would come to no importance to her but she found herself, unwillingly, listening to every word Snap said.

"The Draught of Peace is one of the many potions that will be required for your OWLs. It is used to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Pay attention when you brew this potion. Too heavy-handed with the ingredients and you may cause a deep, sometimes irreversible, sleep." Somehow, Snape gave a meaningful look at her as he said the last few words. Was it a warning?

He then proceeded to write the methods, or magicked them there as was the circumstances, on the blackboard before showing them where the ingredients are.

By the time they were allowed to start, Vega nearly jumped on her feet in excitement. Never, in her lifetime, was she ever allowed to brew a potion. This was a new experience and she made sure she took the most out of it. Writing every single methods down, as though the Dark Lord instructed her himself, or maybe even more carefully, and checking each steps for at least three times so that she perfectly understood what she must do, she stood up and start on her potion.

Vega took all the ingredients she needed and walked towards her cauldron next to Pansy. Pansy was talking to her other friends and did not seem to have noticed her. Grateful that she would not be disturbed, she focussed on her piece of parchment.

"Add powdered moonstone," she whispered under her breath as she did the exact same thing while reading the suspended parchment in front of her. "Stir three times counter-clockwise." She took the piece of wood and proceeded to do the instruction. //Wow, this is harder than those science experiments at school,// Vega thought as she checked on her watch to make sure that it was exactly seven minutes before she put two drops of hellebore syrup. //And it's much more fun!//

After fifteen minutes left to go, Snape told them what should have happened to their potions. "A light silver vapour should now be produced by your potion."

Vega smiled triumphantly as silver mist rose from her cauldron. She turned around to take a phial where she would put a sample of her potions and was greeted by a particularly nasty shock. Firstly, the whole class disappeared, covered by think, multi-coloured fog and when the fog parted, it was only to show Snape walking towards her.

He came and checked her cauldron. Vega suspected him to do more than just looking at her work. Snape smiled, satisfied with what he saw and awarded her ten points along with two empty phials before proceeding to the next person, leaving Vega with deep lines on her forehead.

//That was weird,// she thought as she extinguished the fire and took a sample. Pausing for a moment, she looked around to make sire that no one can look though the mist and took another sample for herself before putting it in her bag. //Can it be that he doesn't know? But last night…// Her thoughts reeled on as she cleaned her work before putting a sample on Snape's desk along with other potions and walked out of the dungeon.

"Can I have a word with you, Arista?"

Vega turned as she heard the name. "Do you want me, sir?"

"Come in," Snape said and Vega walked inside the dungeon again as the door closed behind her, leaving her with a feeling that she was trapped. Slowly, she reached under her robe.

Snape was sitting on his desk with a phial in his hand filled with the potion that she made. She recognised it as it has her name on it. "This potion would've received an O for your OWLs and am I right to say that this is your first attempt at making one?"

Vega looked at Snape, clearly confused, but he did not even notice. "Er…yes, I guess," she answered, "Unless all the science experiments can be considered as one."

"You've done a remarkable, if not impossible, result for a first try," Snape said, now looking straight into her eyes.

She locked gaze with him for a moment before looking away. She hated being scrutinised. "Well, my experiments never failed," she reasoned, wanting only to get away from the place and from his presence.

"Making potions is not just some experiment," he snapped, "It's an art! I thought you would've known that."

Vega gripped her stone, ready for an attack. Snape looked at her tense figure and calmed down. "Put it away. You don't need the stone. All I'm trying to say is that you did extremely well. You learn things very fast."

Vega stood motionless. //He knows,// she thought, panicked. //He knows who I am. But how can he?// 

Snape looked at the stunned girl and smiled. "Go on," he said, "You'll be late for your next class."

Vega walked away, never taking Snape's smile from her sight, trying to detect a kind of sneer or smirk, anything to show his true motive. There was none.

*****

Pansy was standing outside the class, waiting for her. "We have Transfiguration next. It's a really bad idea to be late for McGonagall's class," she said as she started to walk at a brisk pace.

Vega followed her, having no difficulty with keeping up the pace. Pansy turned to face her after a moment of silence and asked, "What did Snape want with you anyway?"

"It's about my potion," Vega answered absent-mindedly. "Apparently it's rather…surprisingly good."

Pansy nodded and shrugged after seeing that Vega wished not to take the conversation any further.

Vega stayed in silence all the way as she thought over her conversation with Snape. //Was there a hidden meaning?// she asked herself as she played over everything Snape said slowly in her mind. //And how could he found out about who I am, considering the fact that none of the Death Eaters knew I even existed until a few months ago and that was after Snape's treachery is brought to light?//

This thought accompanied her through her Transfiguration lesson. So deep was she in her thought that she did not even notice as Professor McGonagall walked towards her to see her work.

"Miss Andromeda!" a voice boomed in her ears making her jumped out of her thoughts.

"Miss Andromeda, I'd hate to think that you are not paying attention in my class," Professor McGonagall said sternly next to her.

"No…I mean, yes…I mean," Vega stammered, confused as she saw the lines on the teacher's forehead.

"Show me what you can do. Seeing that you are not practising anymore, you should be able to do it perfectly," she said with such calmness that Vega would gladly trade for the quiver in her heart as she slowly raised her wand, not knowing what to do.

"Well, go on then," she said again with that calm, steely voice.

//Vanishing spell!// Vega bit her bottom lip as she realised that she should've listened during the lesson.

"I…er…"

//What am I supposed to do?// she cried as her mind raced for a reason or, better still, a way out of this mess.

"Well, I see you weren't listening in my class then?" McGonagall stare at her as Vega looked down in defeat. "See me straight after class," she said grimly before moving on to the next table.

"Always pat attention in McGonagall's class," Pansy whispered next to her. Her snail has vanished completely, except for the shell which now moved slowly to the edge of the table. Pansy looked at it but had no intention of stopping it from going away. "I think I did alright," she said.

"Why should I?" Vega asked, annoyed at her failure.

Pansy shrugged. "Because it might come in handy? Who knows? I personally want to be an Animagus one day but at least it's not worth getting a detention."

Vega winced at what Pansy said. //It can't be that bad, can it?// she asked herself. //Maybe it's just a warning,//she hoped as the students deserted the class room.

Walking up towards her, Vega thought of an excuse, any excuse, so that she could escape the possible detention while trying her best not to look so nervous. She hated detention but she would die if others see her weakness. McGonagall was packing her bag though and didn't look up until she already gained her composure.

"Miss Andromeda," she said with that same steely voice. "I believe that due to your unusual circumstances, perhaps, it would be better for you to have an extra transfiguration lesson with me. Starting this afternoon."

Her eyes widen in shock as she heard the news. "Everyday, Professor?" she asked, unsure of what McGonagall meant. 

"I was about to say once a week. But since you suggest it yourself, I think everyday would do you good," McGonagall said with a slight twitch on her lips that Vega swore was a sneer. 


End file.
